Morrigan Witherwood
Morrigan "Martha" Witherwood is a serial killer who killed Michael Brady and 665 other civilians within the Cortonith Island at The Demon Within out of her unstability and unending hatred. Prior to her arrest, she is a suspect in Broken Memories, though she is arrested instead of the true perpetrator, then after the killing spree, Morrigan was under observation of Noire Astaroth (under a deal), as, she is a quasi-suspect in Killer in the Church and is found as a suspect of the murder of Cyrilla Damascus. In some cases, she'll appear as Ruma LeBlanc as her alias, which includes Gardening as her main hobby (which is similar to one of Lettie's hobbies). Profile Morrigan is a 33-year old woman who is born from the Witherwood Clan, and is a well-known fraternal twin of Julia Witherwood. Morrigan wields two red swords for her combat, and she only kills with the same swords within combat. However, she only uses it for self-defense due to the past she may have done before, as her past life is already surrendered to Noire Astaroth, moving on to a new age due to her sudden hatred and her offense against the law. Due to her inhuman reflexes, it is generally advisable not to arrest Morrigan at any costs unless you are as powerful as Shiro Maizono, her mentor, and the one who chained her upon secret custody at his hideout. Noire then gave her a decision: Change, or die within her hands. Morrigan's past swords were featured in the B&S Inn by the Stolf Twins. In later appearances, Morrigan now has two shoulder pads similar to her ancestor Athena Ishtaria. Biography Background Morrigan was born at the Witherwood Mansion at the Devil's Cemetery. Morrigan in her younger years even used real swords as training tools, along with her fraternal twin Julia Witherwood, when Ayako Witherwood inspired them to be true warriors. Though, Morrigan always lost against Julia, but Morrigan gets the upper hand in later years since Morrigan just gained her own bravery. There's one fighting tournament that shows Morrigan and Regina Turney tied in the finals, as they were knocked out at the same time-- rendering Regina was brought to the hospital while Morrigan was opted out by the clan. However, Morrigan woke up at 3:00AM with her injuries healed, thanks to Noire Astaroth. Though, Morrigan gets back to some meditation training, however she gets a side-effect from after being healed-- it's she is being unstable, and she transformed into a demonic being (yet she doesn't have any control on her current condition at all, until it is down at Sign of Hatred) with wings (Lyka Deathlock and Shiro Maizono were the first ones who had wings at will). Morrigan's unstability is one of the keys to a perpetrator to spark a Witherwood Clan Brawl. Notable Events Broken Memories As the Chaos Rumble has been started, certain participants have participated. It is known that Sergei Yamarov was then defeated by Martha in the semi-finals. However, the finals ends a tie as Martha and Regina were both knocked out. Regina was placed on the hospital in process, while Martha was opted out by the Witherwood Clan. Ayako Witherwood tried to heal her in process, yet it only worked out a bit. Everyone in the Witherwood Clan (including Shiro Maizono whom is spying) were shocked in process, they just had time to call a day for now. However, Noire Astaroth healed her successfully, and Maizono witnessed it. Noire noticed Maizono, at first Noire wants to silence him, until she realizes that he is a Satanist. At 3:00AM, Martha woke up without injuries, at the cost of her sanity. This transformed her into a demonic hybrid (Maizono and Lyka were the first ones to do it), freeing Martha off the mansion with wings. However, it also triggers a murder at the mansion at the same time. Everyone in the Witherwood Mansion thought it is Martha's fault, but Maizono himself, so he has to investigate for the first time. Maizono lists all of the Witherwood Clan members as suspects, though he has to investigate further. After all collected evidences, Shiro Maizono can now prove that the killer of Mylene Ishtaria is Christian Frenchlight. Suddenly, as Maizono has to prove, Dmac Ulangan and Lionel Frenchlight proved that Morrigan Witherwood is the killer, later bringing her to temporary custody. As he tries to prove, not even Michael Brady trusted him about the case at all. Maizono tries to let Martha escape, but the police stopped him for good, and punished him physically instead of jailing him. The Demon Within 3 days later after Broken Memories, brought onto custody in front of the Chief's office, while Dmac and Leo were standby. Yet the blackout happened, Morrigan had time to kill Michael Brady and escape (thanks to Ursula Kristen's cowardice). As Morrigan had time to escape, more and more reports showing that Morrigan killed some of the civilians, typically done out of hatred. However, some of the people still survived due to getting into her desires, and one known victim was Cyrus Turney, yet it was because Cyrus was defeated into a fight, which disappoints his own kids, but his wife thought it was just a true fight. As Shiro Maizono knew that Morrigan is the killer, the threat level that was given to Morrigan Witherwood was severely high especially her level was at the most wanted terrorist level by the Cortonith Island Police Department, immediately, affecting only where she was. As Morrigan tries to escape, Morrigan single-handedly killing the police. However, as Dmac Ulangan's troops surround her in the time, Dmac, along with his best friend Lionel Frenchlight, and some other high-level Police troops, pointed a gun against her. Dmac told her to give up or to get killed. She instead keeps fighting and cut Dmac's hair in process, but Dmac shot her in the head (it makes her unconscious since it only grazes her head), pushed her and managed to use his body force that did a knockback, pushing her to the waterfalls. Morrigan's bloodied swords were left behind out of drawback, leading to Dmac's purpose to be a success. Overall, Morrigan killed 666 people, including 66 policemen. What they do not know is that, Shiro Maizono had time to rescue her as she fell, yet not anyone even noticed but a sneaky Yumiko Fujiwara. Yumiko was happy that Morrigan was rescued, but Morrigan was unconscious, brought her to his own hideout as well, to meet up with Noire Astaroth. So Morrigan was brought to Noire at his own hideout, yet Morrigan was brought behind bars, while Maizono sets up a hidden camera to her treachery. Morrigan however, as she is now conscious again, she fought and verbally cursed Noire Astaroth inside the bars. Noire won, yet Noire pinned her down. Morrigan just knew that she is facing the demon. Noire will kill her if she let her own hatred consume her. So Noire bargained with Morrigan: Change or die at her own hands, as Noire just placed the curse within her. Unexpectedly, Rodrigo Mizanin has the time to see this moment, and is scarred for life. Morrigan looks at Mizanin, forcing him to think if he's lured or to get scarred. After a lot of time, Morrigan has decided to change as she is crying in blood, almost dying, and as she is thinking properly. Morrigan, as she begs for mercy, she then chose to change. Noire smiled sadistically as she removed the curse. Maizono then heard Noire that she will be with Morrigan forever in her journeys. Maizono then trains with Morrigan until Morrigan grew up into a more mature woman with indulging tastes. Widow's Kiss To be added. Killer in the Church Morrigan appears as a quasi-suspect talking to the player about her setting free from accusations as she didn't even do anything at the Witherwood Mansion brawl. Sign of Hatred To be added. Personal Life Morrigan is single yet she prefers to roam alone. However, she never really leaves the Hideout without Noire Astaroth due to an eternal promise as per The Demon Within. Trivia *Unlike all other Witherwood Clan members, Morrigan is brown-skinned. It is because of her sudden training into the sun. *She has her Flipline and Mad Studio counterpart. Category:Serial Killers Category:Quasi-Suspects in Cortonith Island Category:Suspects in Cortonith Island Category:Killers in Cortonith Island Category:Central Characters in Cortonith Island